Star's Promise
by Raven-Padfoot-Marauder
Summary: It's in the story, but it's about the Lost Boys, and Star having a child unknown. ON HOLD.
1. The Birth

Star's Promise  
by  
Crazy4theLostOnes  
  
Summary: First of the Promise series. Star has a child while she is living with the boys, and she has a girl. She is told to name the child Midnight and to promise her as Paul's, but she has plans of her own. She would never let a child of hers grow up like that, even if the consequences kill her, and maybe even the child. Just knowing that she created a child who would kill maybe thousands of others was just too much to bear. Star has decided that she will try one last attempt to escape, and if it fails, it may be the last thing she ever does.  
  
Disclaimer: I want soooooo badly to own the Lost Boys, especially David and Dwayne, but since the WB has made that impossible, I'll just have to keep dreaming. Nice dreams! Star was so lucky. She had David and she gave him up! Loony is all I have to say. Alright, I own nothing, naught a thing, so don't yell if I screw up. I could say be nice to me because I am hearing impaired or blind, but if I was, I could not see the boys or hear their excellent voices! They ROCK!  
  
"David, it's time!" I screamed as I lay on my bed in the cave.  
"Oh God." mumbled Paul as he looked towards David for directions.  
"Marko, get an ambulance to go to the area by the railroad bridge. The last thing we need is for the paramedics to see where we're living cause then we'll surely get suspicious people nosing about," David barked out.  
Marko nodded his understanding and flew off through the entrance.  
"Paul, ride to the bridge and on your way, get some people to help with the deliverance while we wait for the ambulance."  
"Who am I, Revere? What should I tell the people, the fang coats are coming?" Paul attempted at joking, even though his voice was very shaky. David figured he was going into shock, so he didn't bother yelling at him.  
David waited until he could no longer hear Paul's motorcycle for his final orders.  
"Okay," he began, "Dwayne, now I need you to take care of Laddie while we're gone."  
"All right, I'll watch the little tyke," Dwayne rambled out. In his old Lenepe tribe, he had been the one to take the little boys out so that they would be safe while hunting and fishing. "I'm kind of shocked that Paul actually remembered a piece of history, even if that was through his time."  
"I know. Heart attack, truly."  
While the boys began to totally forget me, I sat in the worst pain of my life. Whoever knew what excessive pain that this could be? I watched Laddie stare at me with eyes of confusion. How could such a little boy be stripped away from his family for no reason? I used to wonder during his first weeks here. I suppose it could be that David had figured I needed someone to talk to while he was away with the boys feeding. I remember Marko and Paul telling David they wanted a sexy girl to join us, but Dwayne cut in, telling David that he should get a child, someone who I felt responsible for. Of course, David went with the torture one. He knew it would break my heart if he brought a child in just so that it would show that I brought a child into this, someone who didn't choose his fate at all. I smiled weakly at him, and told him to go and play with the toys Dwayne and Paul had stolen for him. He had a stuffed bear that originally belonged to Paul, which is why it is so matted, and a chest full of trains, tractors, and other things. He grinned and ran over to his box and took out his train set and started putting it together. Even though the train did not have anything to be plugged into, since the cave was obviously not vibrating with energy or any power sources, he just made train noises for himself. Usually David would groan at the nuisance, but he stayed quiet for the first time. Instead, he gave Laddie a look of a proud father, then lifted me up and took me out of the cave with ease while we flew over the ocean and forests. This is the first time I have ever flown, but he promises me that he will teach me soon. When we arrive at the bridge, he set me down and turns to his right. Ten minutes later, Paul comes riding with a vehicle in tow. I guess I never really paid attention to the fact that vampires can sense things from so far away.  
"I got some mor. uh, people to come as quickly as they could. They complained a bit, though. They were watching a video with their bite sizes."  
"Whatever, just as long as they'll help," David rushed.  
That is when we heard the sirens. We could see Marko hanging out of a window, while being ranted by the paramedic to get back inside the ambulance. Great, Marko was messing things up already. That is just like him. He does it all the time! He once got us kicked out of a horror movie store for trying to shoot the videos into a wastebasket. Immature is all I have to say. While I was sitting in excruciating pain, they were chatting on about how cool it would have been if they had gotten to do it. Paul started asking the paramedic for a ride while the man clearly did not want another crazy lunatic near him while he was driving.  
"Maybe some other time."  
"Oh, alright," Paul said, sulking away.  
Thank God that we don't have him behind the wheel, that's all we need is Paul driving along the streets in an ambulance. He would just be futzing with the sirens and such the whole damn time. Probably end up crashing into a wall or something. Finally, a paramedic is coming over to me. She is talking about something, but I can barely hear anything anymore. 


	2. Events I know, it's lame I might change ...

I am once again in the cave with the boys. They are reenacting the events to which I fainted. Paul said it was the funniest things he had ever seen in his after-life. If only David would let me take a look at his magic books, I just may be able to find something to impregnate Paul. Then let's see who's laughing! I am glad to say that I have a gorgeous little girl on my lap right now. She may have David's blue eyes and very pale skin, but she is my girl through and through. Thankfully she doesn't have bleach blonde hair, but a nice dark black color. She just keeps staring at me, and occasionally at Laddie who is peering over my shoulder at her. Paul and Marko had been hanging around her, but lost interest after they found out she couldn't talk, or at least say vampire yet. Duh, she is a baby! What idiots! They will glance at her a couple of times and open their mouths to say something, but then they immediately shut their mouths. Occasionally they talk to each other, snicker, and take a look at me. Then David gives them a cold, disapproving glare that makes that stop immediately. Dwayne just sits thoughtfully, like always. It makes me wonder if he ever speaks. I don't think I have heard him say anything since the birth, which was a month ago. Then again, I haven't really paid attention. They are all just cold-blooded murderers to me. It is times like these that I actually wonder if vampires can hear my thoughts, but then it just seems ridiculous. Why would they ask so many questions when they could know the answer by reading my mind, unless they just want to hear the truth instead of my lies? Oh well, just too bad for them. I have tried constantly to try to not think of my escape plan, but it is extremely difficult not to. I think that I am going to take the child and get it as far away as possible and drop it off, then run away myself, and come back for the her if I'm not caught. I still don't know how this will work, because it could take years for the plan to work, but atleast they wouldn't turn her or give her blood as early as Laddie, since it was a mistake that he got here in the first place. Sure, they wanted him here, but he wasn't supposed to drink the blood that night. He was supposed to be mortal, or atleast for a while, anyways. They figured that if he was mortal, they could show the threat that they would eat him if they could, which stopped me from trying to run away, but it didn't matter anymore. I was going to put it to a stop.  
Right now, Paul and David are having a discussion about the child. They've named her Midnight, even though Paul wanted to call her Lady Drac. They start talking about how David is going to give the child to him, since he is next to receive a woman. Dwayne and Marko had both had a lady of their own, but Dwayne's had been killed by other tribal vampires, who hadn't lost their hatred through death. Apparently, Dwayne and his girl had been husband and wife for years before he was bit. Marko's had kissed daylight three months after she had been transformed. I can still hear both of their pain in nightmares when they cry out in agony, because a pack is together forever.  
I just glare at them, then look up at Laddie and smile.  
"They're not gonna get us," I whispered in the smallest voice possible to him, and he smiled. His love for the pack was great, but it didn't stop his fear of becoming what he would. I saw Dwayne glance up a bit, but I also saw understanding in his eyes. He may be drawn to and love his pack, but he has a certain love for children, which was a wonder to us all, and he truly didn't like what had happened to Laddie, and what would happen to my baby girl, either. One night, when he had stayed home to watch over the cave while the rest fed, he had apologized to me for bringing Laddie into this, that he didn't really think that David would do such a thing, and he didn't know that Laddie was going to drink the "wine". He told me that their plans were to let him go, but now they couldn't.  
I had just stared at him for a bit, then asked him what had made him love children so much. He just looked sadly, or atleast the saddest look he had ever given, then turned away. I guess even though he's soulless, he still has marks from whatever happened those years ago. I told him I was sorry, but he just muttered something about it being a long time ago. We've left it along ever since and he's never brought up my mentioning it, so I guess whatever it is he's keeping quiet. I actually think all the boys know. I asked David about it, and he changed the topic faster than he can fly. I just sat up and looked over at David, who had just called Dwayne over and whispered something into his ear. Dwayne nodded and walked over to Laddie, who had gone to sit down on the couch. Dwayne whispered something to him, and Laddie grinned and jumped up. Both of them walked towards the door, hand in hand. I asked David where they were going but he just smiled and told me that they were going to the carousel. I looked back over towards the cave opening and saw Dwayne lift Laddie onto his shoulders and walk out towards the area where their motorcycles were parked. Seeing them go, I got up and took "Midnight" to bed, setting her into the cradle that I tried to ignore, noticing that there were still blood stains on it from the person that had murdered for it. David promised me that he would get rid of it, but who can trust him? Who can trust any of them?  
  
So, to all of those Lost Boys lovers, should I continue? Because after this I am planning a sequel, but I might take it down if I can't think of anything else, then put it back up if I get more.  
  
Raven 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm curious. How many people want me to continue this story? I realize that I've disappeared for a while, but if you want me to continue, let me know and I will. Also, if you have read any of my other stories, don't bother checking. They all have the same message. Thanks to all my old reviewers, I may once again continue!


End file.
